


For All Time

by happydaygirl



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, Reminders, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: A short introspective piece about the love Nicky and Joe share for each other, now and forever.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	For All Time

Nicky reminds Joe of sand, of gun metal, the coppery tang of blood and sweat, of heat, of spices and bandages. He also reminds him of heady cologne, of minty toothpaste kisses early in the morning, of the scent of the pages of the many hundreds of novels he’s devoured over the centuries. He reminds him of the scent of oranges, and of hot tiled floors wet with summer rain, of hot coffee and dark chocolate.

Joe reminds Nicky of the air before a thunderstorm; the crisp, comforting smell of fireworks, of hot summer nights scented with earthy, rich tones. He reminds him of the joy of life each time he looks into his eyes, of the promise of just being. He reminds him of lemon drizzle cake, of the sound of laughter and crowds and of nights alone in the starlight, illuminated only by the moon, their fingers entwined. He reminds him of the gift he has bestowed on him just by existing in this space and at this time.

Together, they remind each other of how much their love means to each of them- now, then, and forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from nowhere, but I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please kudos/comment- I would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
